


Slap Happy

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Ass Slapping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pillow Fights, Robert Sugden is a massive dork, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, childish behaviour, prompt, so much fluffier than I intended, somewhat at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt, Robert can't stop himself slapping Aaron's ass whenever he can. Aaron complains about it but seeing it's Rob he gives in every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slap Happy

It started one morning when they were lying in bed together and Aaron's phone rang. He'd leant across Robert to grab it and Robert was simply rubbing his bare ass cheek as he talked. When he hung up the phone Robert pinched then slapped his ass; making Aaron elbow him.  
"Don't."  
Robert had looked at him and raised an eyebrow before lifting his hand and slapping his ass again,  
"Robert!"  
Robert laughed and mocked his shout until Aaron moved and pulled him down; straddling him and tickling him under his ribs,  
"I said stop it."  
Robert laughed hard and tried to throw Aaron off,  
"Okay okay...I give. I give."  
Aaron grinned into the kisses that followed,  
“Atta boy.”  
He rolled off Robert and climbed from the bed. He stood beside the bed and started looking through his bag. Robert leant over and in one movement slapped Aaron’s ass once more. Aaron spun around and leapt onto the giggling Robert,  
“You sonofabitch”  
He tackled Robert; rolling them over and tickling him until they fell into a breathy rhythm of kisses instead.

The next time was when they'd been talking to Victoria and Adam. The two had left the room and Aaron had sighed and then stood up,  
"Fancy a pint?"  
Robert checked the time and nodded,  
"Sure."  
He gestured for Aaron to go first; walking behind him for a moment before running up and slapping his ass hard enough for Aaron to shout out in shock. Robert burst out laughing and Aaron spun around and glared at him,  
"Robert!"  
Robert pursed his lips and waggled his eyebrows,  
"What?"  
Aaron rubbed his ass cheek and frowned,  
"Stop. Now."  
Robert smiled sweetly at him,  
"I didn't do anything."  
Aaron pointed his finger at him,  
“I’m watching you.”  
Robert glanced around to make sure the coast was clear and pulled Aaron close,  
“I can’t help it.”  
He ran his hands down Aarons back and squeezed his ass,  
“I just love it.”  
Aaron sighed and pushed him away gently,  
“Find another way to show it.”  
Robert grinned at him and held his hands up,  
“You’re the boss.”  
Aaron rolled his eyes and turned around, he headed into the bar; all the while grumbling about Robert being a pain in his neck.

"Don't stop. Don't stop."  
Robert held Aaron's hips tightly as he pounded into him. Aaron's arms gave way and he dropped into the mattress- his face buried in the pillow as he moaned loudly. Robert pushed his sweat drenched hair from his face and looked down at Aaron's ass; he smiled to himself,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron groaned and turned his head to look back at Robert,  
"What? What?"  
Robert grinned at him and lifted his hand,  
"Don't you da-FUCK"  
Robert hand came down with a sharp slap on the cheek and Aaron jerked forward,  
"Oh you fucking asshole."  
Robert laughed and leant over Aaron to kiss him as he continued pounding into him. It wasn't until they were both spent that Robert shifted down and kissed the red print left on his ass.  
"Doesn't make up for it."  
Robert grinned and kissed his way up Aaron's body,  
"You sure about that?"  
Aaron looked at him and rolled his eyes before kissing him.

The last time was when Aaron was trying to fix the car. Robert was watching him for nearly ten minutes before he could no longer resist and slapped Aaron's ass before squeezing it. Aaron sighed heavily,  
"I'm getting real tired of your shit Robert."  
Robert grinned and trailed his hand up Aaron's back,  
“I thought you liked my hands on you?”  
Aaron stood up and wiped his hands,  
“Not when you leave hand prints. It’s annoying.”  
Robert chewed his lip,  
“Don’t. Don’t give me that look. Dammit Robert.”  
Robert walked forward and pulled Aaron in to kiss him. Aaron huffed in annoyance,  
“You really are a pain in my ass.”  
Robert grinned against his lips,  
“Come on. Fix it so I can get you into a bedroom. Show you how much I really love that ass.”  
Aaron shook his head and pulled away to carry on working.

Robert was leaning against the sink as he finished shaving. He ran the razor under the water and dropped it into his washbag. He reached for the towel and wiped his face; it was covered when the slap landed on his ass,  
“THE FUCK.”  
He spun around and dropped the towel to find Aaron laughing hard; leaning against the doorframe,  
“Yeah. Don’t like it do you?”  
Robert picked the towel back up in silence and started to twist it round, Aaron’s face fell when he realised what he was doing and he held his hand up,  
“Robert no.”  
Robert twisted the towel again and nodded,  
“Robert…seriously…no”  
Aaron couldn’t help the laugh slip out,  
“No!”  
Robert started walking toward him and Aaron backed up into the bedroom,  
“Seriously it’s not funny.”  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
“Oh no?”  
He lurched forward and Aaron jumped up onto the bed,  
“I…Ah Ha!”  
He picked up a pillow and held it out,  
“What are you? 10?”  
Aaron shrugged and threw the pillow at Robert before jumping from the bed and running toward the bathroom. Robert chased him and tackled him to the floor, he rolled him over and lifted his hand,  
“No, no no no!”  
Aaron was laughing loudly and Robert leant down and kissed his lips before standing up,  
“Truce?”  
Aaron stood up and coughed,  
“Yeah?”  
Robert held his hand out,  
“Yeah.”  
Aaron took Roberts hand and he pulled him in toward him,  
“Yeah right.”  
Aaron roared with laughter as Robert pulled him down and slapped his ass before tackling him to the bed and pinning him to the mattress. They panted heavily and stared at one another. Robert laughed and licked his lips,  
“Actual truce now?  
Aaron nodded,  
“Leave my ass alone?”  
Robert raised an eyebrow and Aaron laughed,  
“Except for that.”  
Robert nodded,  
“Fine. Truce.”  
Aaron smiled down at him and kissed him before pulling away slightly,  
“Maybe you can still do it…sometimes…if you can make it feel good.”  
Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron’s neck and pulled him down,  
“As you asked so nicely.”  
He rolled them over; ready to show Aaron just how good it could feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at relaityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com if you like my stuff/would like something written :)


End file.
